


Shades of Darkness

by ClearlyWritten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Top Ciel, Vampires, possessive ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyWritten/pseuds/ClearlyWritten
Summary: After hearing reports from the queen that something mysterious has been going on in East London, Sebastian and Ciel go to investigate, but what they find proves to be overpowering, and Ciel's fate changes forever.





	Shades of Darkness

 Sebastian was growing nervous, for the first time in his life. The carriage ride to London was long and his older master, as beautiful as he was, had shadows casted over his face. He could feel what Sebastian was feeling, he could sense the discomfort coming from him and it was making him nervous as well. Sebastian didn’t understand this wariness, he had been a demon for as long as he could remember and he there was nothing in his life that made him this afraid.

Sebastian shifted in his seat. When the carriage stopped, he opened the door and his master walked out swiftly with confidence that radiated a thousand suns. Sebastian and he walked towards the alleyway where the Scotland Yard was trying to calm down the rowdy crowd. Ciel walked through ignoring the annoyed stares he was giving and stared at the lifeless body. Sebastian brought his hand to his mouth.

Laying on the ground was a young man, he was about the same as Ciel with beautiful features and translucent skin showing his veins. He had two bite marks on his neck that confirmed Sebastian’s fears. “What is it?” Ciel said looking at him with a frown. Sebastian kneeled down and titled the man’s neck to get a better view at the bite marks.

“It’s supernatural,” Sebastian whispered low enough for only Ciel to hear him. “I think it would be wise to not deal with this.” Ciel scoffed.

“Unfortunately, we have to,” Ciel said crouching down. “It seems the Queen wants this resolved as soon as possible.” Sebastian clenched his jaw.

“Young—” Sebastian tried but Ciel stood moving back towards the carriage. Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh then followed Ciel not knowing that someone was watching them. Their eyes trailing after the eighteen-year-old with interest.

*

When they arrived home Ciel retreated to his office. Sebastian went to the kitchen where he prepared dinner, Broiled Lobster Tails with Garlic and Chili Butter, and Earl Grey Tea. As Sebastian made the dinner his mind couldn’t help but trail over to the deceased man. He was certain it was supernatural almost demonic. _Vampires._ Sebastian thought cutting the lobster tails open. _It has to be._ After dinner was done Sebastian pushed the trolley to Ciel’s office where he knocked three times on the door.

Ciel grunted for him to enter, and Sebastian opened the door pushing the trolley inside where Ciel’s head snapped up. He stared hungrily at the lobster tails and licked his lips when Sebastian placed his plate in front of him. “Today we’re having Broiled Lobster Tails with Garlic and Chili Butter with a lemon cheesecake for dessert and as a beverage Earl Grey tea,”  Sebastian said.

Ciel eagerly cut him a piece. “Thank you,” He said with his mouth full shocking Sebastian. “It’s delicious.” Strange, as it was, Sebastian’s cheeks turned a bright pink and he let out a stray cough. He didn’t understand what was happening, normally demons only felt emotions when their mate was close and to Sebastian’s knowledge Ciel wasn’t a demon. Sebastian bowed to his master.

“If that is all, I shall take my leave,” Sebastian said turning swiftly to the door. Ciel ignored him and continued to devour his plate. Sebastian closed the door and leaned his head against it. _This is strange._ Sebastian thought running his fingers down his cheek. _I shouldn’t be feeling emotions._ Sebastian straightened then headed towards the library to finish his chores. He dusted and straightened the books while taking interest in the book Beauty and the Beast.

He didn’t realize how late it was getting and he put the book back on the shelf. Sebastian straightened his coat and walked to Ciel’s room where he was waiting with his nightshirt buttoned wrong and his clothes discarded on the floor. Sebastian felt his brow twitch and he corrected his master’s shirt. “Honestly,” Sebastian said shaking his head, “you’re eighteen years old, and you still don’t know how to dress. Will we always be in this role even when you’re married to Elizabeth?”

Sebastian couldn’t stop the pang he felt in his heart when he said that. He didn’t understand this new surge of emotions, he didn’t like it. Ciel looked down at him with a frown. “Don’t worry, learning how to take care of myself isn’t in my best interest.” Sebastian looked at him with shock.

“I wasn’t worried,” Sebastian said standing. Ciel crawled into bed and turned over. He muttered something intelligible then drifted off to sleep. Sebastian’s eyes stared at him for a while before he went to his own room. Sebastian sat on the bed bringing his knees to his chest. _This is strange._ Sebastian thought cradling his head with his knees. _I don’t like this. Not one bit._

*

It was around midnight when Sebastian felt his master’s presence walk past his room. Sebastian frowned and opened the door to see him stumbled towards the foyer. Sebastian sighed, _this is new._ Sebastian thought walking swiftly towards his master. Ciel opened the door and disappeared into the darkness, Sebastian’s pace quickened, and he opened the front door to see his master gone. Sebastian frowned. “Young Master?” Sebastian said uncertain.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He looked up to see a certain browned haired man. Sebastian scowled. Sitting on the roof dressed in a white suit was Kaname Kuran, a vampire that was originally stationed in Japan. His irresistibly handsome face twisted in a cruel smirk and he pawed at Sebastian’s master with interest. “I’m surprised you haven’t devoured him yet like you usually do.”

“Tch,” Sebastian said crossing his arms. “Are you behind the murders?” Kaname looked offended.

“Of course not,” Kaname said bringing Ciel’s chin up. “To think that you’d suspect me of doing something as lowly as that.” Kaname shook his head. “It’s obviously a level E vampire, running around the town starving. I’m only here to put it out of its misery.”

“Then why, if you are gracious enough to tell me, are you handling my master?” Sebastian said clenching his fists. Kaname’s face turned blank. “If this is revenge for killing your lover then you’re making a grave mistake.”

“Killing?” Kaname scoffed, “you didn’t kill him, you turned him into a heinous demon then abandoned him like he was an overly excited puppy.” Kaname brought Ciel’s face closer to him. “Since I knew you were in the area and discovered not only did you have a master for the past eight years, but you haven’t even taken his soul. Which, to be honest, seems you have taken a liking to him.”

Sebastian’s eyes glowed pink, his nails lengthened, and shadows manipulated behind him. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to pay you back for your gracious and loving decisions.” Kaname’s fangs lengthened. “I’m here to make sure that you’ll never have his soul or his heart since demon and vampire relations are forbidden.” Sebastian froze. He watched Kaname pierce Ciel’s skin injecting his blood into him. Ciel made a groan and opened his eyes revealing flashing red, Kaname then bit into his arm sucking in his blood then putting his mouth on Ciel’s filling his stomach his pure vampiric blood.

Kaname tossed Ciel towards Sebastian where he barely caught him. He was dumbfounded, “But seeing as how you don’t follow the rules anyway, I can give you some advice. Find Hades, join him, and he’ll protect you from Lucifer’s laws since he owns the Underworld. I’m sure he’ll welcome you with open arms since you are Thanatos’s son.” Sebastian glared at him, but Kaname was gone.

Sebastian looked at his master who was nuzzling his nose into Sebastian’s neck. _Dammit._ Sebastian thought lifting his master up.


End file.
